


It Felt So Real

by BohemianGustav



Category: Avengers
Genre: Dead Peter, Deadbeat Dad Steve, Heartbroken Wade, M/M, Mentioned Peter Parker, Mentioned Steve Rogers, Mentioned Wade Wilson, Suicidal tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: Last night,I dreamt I had a son...It felt so real.





	It Felt So Real

> **_dreaming used to be_ **
> 
> **_so easy_ **
> 
> **_but then you were_ **
> 
> **_taken_ **
> 
> **_from me by ash and_ **
> 
> **_dust at the hands of_ **
> 
> **_a monster._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_i hadnt had a single_ **
> 
> **_nightmare since you_ **
> 
> **_came along._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_but last night i_ **
> 
> **_dreamed_ **
> 
> **_i had a son.._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_god fucking dammit,_ **
> 
> **_it felt too real_ **
> 
> **_with you here. Just_ **
> 
> **_18._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_i dreamed we had_ **
> 
> **_breakfast together_ **
> 
> **_again_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_i dreamed we_ **
> 
> **_argued over small_ **
> 
> **_things_ **
> 
> **_like your homework_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_or we talked about_ **
> 
> **_how to prank your_ **
> 
> **_pops_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_make him seem old_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_though nowadays when_ **
> 
> **_i look into your fathers eyes all i see is a different type of oldness_ **
> 
> **_one that this new centuy cant wipe away_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_i dreamed i shouted_ **
> 
> **_at you to do your_ **
> 
> **_homework_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_to wake you up for_ **
> 
> **_school_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_for you to come_ **
> 
> **_down for dinner._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_i dreamed of the old_ **
> 
> **_times_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_the next morning i_ **
> 
> **_walked into your_ **
> 
> **_bedroom_ **
> 
> **_while i opened the_ **
> 
> **_door i just stopped_ **
> 
> **_'cause it occured to_ **
> 
> **_me that you werent_ **
> 
> **_coming home_ **
> 
> **_in fact, neither is_ **
> 
> **_your pops_ **
> 
> **_or your many uncles_ **
> 
> **_and aunts_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_so im sorry, little_ **
> 
> **_spider_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_im so fucking sorry_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_im so sorry that_ **
> 
> **_there is nothing_ **
> 
> **_more to you than_ **
> 
> **_a bottle of ash_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_im sorry_ **
> 
> **_im sorry_ **
> 
> **_im sorry_ **
> 
> **_im sorry_ **
> 
> **_im sorry_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_i shouldve never_ **
> 
> **_told you to come to_ **
> 
> **_germany_ **
> 
> **_but i did_ **
> 
> **_i thought it was a_ **
> 
> **_good idea_ **
> 
> **_but now youre dead_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_dead_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_god why you peter_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_why_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_night, sweet boy,_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_see you on the other_ **
> 
> **_side_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_dad._ **


End file.
